Rivals
by AUOH
Summary: Entirely Jonas. Pheonix is the newest band in the music industry. Withmillions of girl admirers and weeks on thehot charts, their on top. Their rivals in the industry personally. JB and Pheonix, all these feudslead to onething.. Who will end up on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers!  
My name is A and i'll be your story provider. LOL corney, but hey.  
This is my new Jonas Brothers story and I hope you like it.  
I don't own Kevin, Joe or Nick Jonas or anybody with the last name Jonas for that matter.**

I DO, however, own the group 'PHEONIX', the name, Chace, Brent and Jake. Their all mine, be jealous! Just kidding, but i'm not. I will not tolerate you using Chace Denim, Brent Breaks or Jake Harlgrove in any of your stories, novels, or any future writing. Also, Pheonix is off limits.

To all those reading 'FENDER-BENDER';  
I'm not done! Don't worry your precious little heads, it's still on the go.  
The thing is... I shouldn't have said it earlier. Yeah, Yeah, writer's block. Fender is on a short Hiatus until I sort out my ideas. I write and than it sounds like a five year old wrote it so I change it. It's hard continuing a story, any ideas? PM me, thanks.

Last note,  
Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who adores Pheonix,  
I tried to make them sound as real (and as hot without going overboard) as possible.  
I love them, their my own little people.

IMMA NERD.

Review please, thanks.

-A/

"When are we gonna get there George?" Chace asked his body guard, the three boys sat in the back of their bus, amped on energy and excitement. Wouldn't you be if you were due to a packed show? Not just any show either, a packed venue! It had sold out in less than fifteen minutes and being the newest, biggest group ever... well that was just the best feeling in the world.

"Soon Chace, Soon, you really need to get patient," George's reply made Chace, the boy with the scruffy chesnut hair, roll his eyes. He was the impatient one, the one with the most energy, it was a well known fact. Plus, George should be used to it by now. Every show it was the same thing, Chace's rambling and loud antics, Brent's constant sighs and Jake's silence while he listened to his music and tapped his drumsticks on the table. The usual, the ritual, "We're pulling in n- wow."

The three boys rushed to the window to discover the source of this 'wow'. Their were fans lined up, screaming at the top of their lungs as the tour bus slowly pulled through. Each boy waved, looking at the signs that were specifically addressed to them, there was; 'Chace, Marry me?', 'I'll fight you for Brent!' and 'Jake, I'm in love with you!' This was the best feeling in the world, this was the only feeling that could turn the worst day in the world into the best two seconds of your lives. Then, as they parked safely behind the venue and security took over, 'Pheonix' the band, left their tour bus.

Chace was the oldest, being 17, he had long, scruffy chesnut hair and gentle green eyes. His position was guitar and he loved it. He was rather tall and he loved nothing more than being on stage and playing his heart out.

Then there was Brent. He was 16 and he had long, dark brown hair. He always kept a bit of scruff on his face because he didn't feel like himself without a bit of facial hair. He sang, and he sang well. He had dark blue eyes, like a lake at sunset and his favourite thing to do (other than being on stage), was to talk to people at home.

Jake was 16 as well and he had long blonde hair. His eyes were extremely brown, so dark sometimes you couldn't see his pupils. He had a clean cut face and he was extremely heart-felt. He had a girlfriend back home, but that's something he couldn't share with the press for fan reasons. He was the one who spent the most time on the phone, or listening to music. He's quiet, but only when he's feeling anxious. Jake's the drummer and he loves playing his heart out.

Pheonix had become big just half a year ago. It all started with their music video for 'Take or Break it', then they errupted into a huge phenomenon. People often compared the trio to being like The Jonas Brothers, that is why they instantly rivals in the buisness... also, they were kind of rivals in real life.


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

"Are any of you dating?"

Pheonix sat on the red couch next to Bria, the interviewer. The station was packed with girls... it was easy enough to admit that most of their fans were girls. But as the girls were screaming before, for this question there was complete and utter silence. Jake would have to lie of course, but the other two could be completely honest.

"No," Chace answered for all of them as he brused away his long bangs. His bright smile made all of the girls unite in an 'awwww'. He laughed and quickly added, "We're all on the market right now, but we're always looking!" the crowd screeched and all three guys laughed, it was great being loved.

"What about The Jonas Brothers, you are often said to be rivals?" Michelle's long red hair swished because of the swing of her hand and her large blue eyes stared at them intensly. Some fans 'booed' at the mention of the band name, other remained silent. You could say that you were either fans of the Jonas Brothers or you were a fan of Pheonix, it was a choice that was usually made and stuck with. Although occasionally, you'd get the double fans and that was always good.

Jake grabbed the microphone and smiled, glancing at the audience, "We've met The Jonas Brothers twice in our lives and both times it's been pretty rushed. We don't know them well enough to judge them on a personal basis and we aren't looking to start anything. If they don't like us, they don't like us," he lied, "But in the buisness, we've been told that we're rivals, but we never chose to be, it was never intentional," the fans applauded at the blonde bombshell's answer and the guys nodded along.

Michelle smiled and looked at Brent, ready to address him with a question, "Brent, a few magazines have stated that you and Joe Jonas have been in a feud," Jake passed the microphone to the dark haired boy as Michelle started to speak again, "Is this true, what's the feud about- fans, girls?" Jake and Chace both stared at Brent, they all knew this would come up, they've all seen the tabloids and the magazines.

"Uhh, like Jake said," he replied, gesturing to Jake, "We don't really know them, I don't really know Joe. But I've never gotten into a fight with him, or whatever their saying. I heard that I was threatening him for stealing my girlfriend, was that it?" he glanced at his bandmates who nodded, "Yeah, the stuff you hear isn't always true. I'm not arguing over a girl, we aren't even fighting."

"Well that's good," Michelle said while pursing her lips. She turned to the audience and reached into a bag, "Now for the contest part, everyone signed their name and two people are going to be selected to sing a song with Pheonix during their performance!" the crowd hollered, "Let's see," she reached into the bag, "Paula Beckk!" she shouted. A scream rippled through the room and a short, blonde girl jumped out of her seat grasping her face in shock. Once she was on the stage, standing next to Pheonix, Michelle reached in again, "and... Georgia Hined!" another loud scream and a curly red-head flew down the stairs.

Pheonix sat in their tour bus watching the t.v. Were they stupid to keep their thoughts about The Jonas Brothers in their heads? They were told it was professional, yet here is Miley Cyrus telling everyone that they hate each other! They have never met her, she was disney, they weren't. JB had gotten out of disney channel and that's why they dislike each other. But how would she know, they've never spoken one word to her.

"Their constantly at each other's throats," she said, while using graphic hand movements, "Chace doesn't like Kevin, Brent doesn't like Nick and Jake doesn't like Joe. It's really just immature boy stuff, I'm sure they'll figure it out sooner or later," Chace glanced at his bandmates who were staring at the tv like it had three heads. It was silent for a few minutes before their manager, Greg, decided to clear his throat.

"Well.. guys, it looks like we're going to have to address some things in your radio interview with Ryan Seacrest," Jake groaned and fell backwards on the coach. Ignoring this, Greg sighed, looking down his blackberry and frowning, "You'll have to let him know that you've never met Miley or spoke two words to her," Chace nodded rapidly, his hands glued to his knees, "Also, this fight between you and the guys really needs to stop."

Jake shot up, shocked, "WHAT?" he shouted, eyes buldging out of his head, "We didn't start it, they did and Joe just keeps pissing me off!" Greg shot him a bored look so he gave up, letting out another groan and falling back in frustration just like before.

"Greg," Brent said, wiping his face and sighing. He glanced at Jake and then to his manager, "I think Jake's saying that if their not quitting, we aren't either," Chace nodded from his unusually silent mood and Jake agreed loudly. Greg scanned his blackberry again quietly, occasionally mumbling something to himself, his shiny bald head glistening under the dim lights, "Greg.. what's wrong?" Brent asked.

"Nothing, Nothing," He replied, shutting down his blackberry and facing them all, "Boys... Jake," he said, watching Jake get up, then he continued, "This is what they want. They've been here longer than you have and their taking advantage of it, you're doing good with keeping your mouth's shut, but it's getting worse and now that Billy Ray girl is claiming to know what's going on.. it isn't good," he paused, looking at the T.V to see Miley's face, she had stopped talking about Pheonix, but she was still irritating, "Ever since her feud with them, she's been trying to kill the both of you."

It was true. Ever since they had a falling out she had been aiming to demolish the Jonas Brothers, I guess having a new band battling with them was her easy access.

"Well, we're gonna open a can of whoop-ass on the radio tonight," Chace said bitterly, finally speaking for the first time since the television was turned on. Everyone turned to face him, Brent and Jake staring at him with very dissapointed faces.

"Never say that again," Brent said, shaking his head and looking at a grinning Jake.

"Shut up," Chace glared, reaching for a pillow and chucking it at his dark head, "I'm just saying that on our phone interview, i'm not sticking to your rules about it," Greg stared at him like he had gone insane, "They want to test Pheonix, they'll test us- we're not going to make them seem like the good guys," Greg was about to say something when his blackberry rang, phone interview time. Chace smiled widely and snatched the phone, clicking speaker and listened to the girl patch them through. Greg glared and mouthed 'DON'T' to the three smiling boys.

"And we're on live with Pheonix!" Ryan Secreast's voice boomed through the speaker, "Hey guys, how's your night going?" They all responded with 'good' or 'fine' or 'alright'. They knew it was coming and for once it wouldn't be about the Jonas Brothers, "So did you catch that interview with Miley Cyrus, is all of that true?"

"No," Chace said quickly, Jake grabbed his face and covered his mouth, "Mphh-mfsh-hmmpre," he mummbled as he wrestled Jake's hands away from him. Brent grabbed the phone and slid underneath them to another part of the bus.

"What was that?"

"It's not true," He said, catching his breath from his attempt to get past the two in their wrestle, "We've never even met Miley, or talked to or about her before. We're not friends with her and as far as we know, neither are the Jonas Brothers so she's on some crazy rampage to destroy us," he heard Ryan laugh and he did too, "No seriously though, she's making stuff up."

"SHE'S AN-," Chace began to scream as Jake flew across the room, tackling him onto the couch again.

Brent held back a laugh and listened to Ryan talk again, "So are you telling us that the whole fighting with the Jonas Brother's isn't true?" the pause was intense. Jake and Chace were both trying to make it towards the phone before each other and Brent was simply staring at Greg who had a straight, stern look on his face. Taking a breath he sighed.

"No, we don't like them and they don't like us."


End file.
